Steve
Steve is a main character in Blue's Clues. He was the host for the first four seasons. Description ﻿Steve is Blue's caregiver. Steve is always ready to play Blue's Clues and always needs the viewer to help to figure out problems and find clues. Steve likes anything that is green-striped, just like his shirt. Steve went to college on a hopscotch scholarship. He then became the captain of his Junior Varsity Hopscotch Team. He takes a science/astrology class, a writing/poetry class, an English class, and a math class. Steve enjoys finding clues when playing Blue's Clues, drawing clues also while playing Blue's Clues, imagining, helping others and discovering new things. He is not very witty and will most likely forget things. He often needs assistance finding clues from the viewer and is very compassionate. Looks Steve has fair skin and brown hair. He wears a green striped shirt with horizontal slats, gray pants with a belt, and black shoes. In the pilot episode, Steve wore a red collar t-shirt. In some episodes from the third season and the Season 4 episode "Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza, he wears tan-colored shoes. Appearances Steve appeared as the host for 100 out of the series' 143 episodes. He debuted in the unaired pilot Blue Prints and made his first official appearance in "Snack Time", the first episode of season one. He hosted every episode from then until "Steve Goes to College", in which his role was taken over by Joe. He returned for the special "100th Episode Celebration" and makes a voice-over cameo in "Blue's First Holiday". He makes an additional appearance in "Behind the Clues: 10 Years with Blue". Gallery Promotional images Steve 2.jpg Steve, Oh Steve!.jpg Steve and Steve's Grandmother.jpg Episode scenes Stormy Weather 053.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox in Disguise.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Hopscotch.jpg Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer Treasure Notebook.jpg Stormy Weather 071.jpg Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer with Mountain Prop.jpg SnackTime100.jpg Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer with Sunscreen.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox with Jukebox Sketch.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Thankful Book.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Sideways.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Pointing to Steve.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles 022.jpg Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer with Tassel.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Geometric Drawing.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox as a Host.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox at the Picnic Table.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Explorer Costume.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Drawing.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox with Shovel and Pail.jpg Yeah!.jpg Steve Plays Guitar.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox with Steve s Letter Collection.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Talking to Steve.jpg Blue's Clues Mrs. Pepper Mr. Salt and Steve singing the Opposite Song.jpg Blue's Clues Steve Blue and Pedro in Plum s Puppet Book.jpg Blue's Clues Steve and Blue singing the Mailtime Song from Signs.jpg Blue's Clues Astronaut Fifi Space Alien Freddy Mouse Magenta Fish and Blue Space Alien Steve singing Costume Limbo.jpg Blue's Clues Blue Mother Nature and Steve in the Rainforest.jpg Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer and Steve Outside.jpg Blue's Clues Blue and Steve singing At The Show from Blue s Big Musical.jpg Blue's Clues Steve in front of Periwinkle's House singing.jpg Blue's Clues Steve Thankful Book.jpg Blue's Clues Slippery Soap with Painting and Steve.jpg Blue's Clues Pail and Steve.jpg Blue's Clues Mrs. Pepper Pointing to Steve.jpg Blue's Clues Mrs. Pepper and Steve.jpg .028 Steve Blue & Zachary 28 24 28 25 20 22.JPG .028 Steve Blue & Zachary 28 24 28 25 22 20.JPG Occupations Steve Saying Hi.jpg SteveMidSeason2Hair.PNG Blue Steve and Baby Bird Triplets.jpg Steve Blue and Turquoise in Shy.jpg Short steve hair grow show.png Steve_the_First_Clue.jpg Steve is Ready to Draw Turquoise.jpg Blue's Clues Cinnamon with Steve s Notebook.jpg Naughty Steve.jpg Late Season 1 Hair.PNG Short hair.png Vlcsnap-2015-12-08-18h31m32s613.png Steve_with_black_notebook.jpg Maxresdefault_3.jpg Blue's_Clues_Mailbox_with_Groucho_Glasses.jpg Steve and Joe and Blue s Pawprint Outside.png Blue and Steve with the Rare Jungle Swamp Frog.png Steve next to the Hansel and Gretel Book the Little Red Riding Hood book and the Three Little Pigs book Steve and Blue Sitting on Their Names with The girl and the puppy ate a snack Sentence Above Their Heads.png Steve Wearing his Green Striped T-Shirt between the pictures of Periwinkle and Blue.png Steve and his watch in the kitchen.png Sir Steve A Lot and Periwinkle the Kitten Castle Keeper.png Fox on the Box Blue Black Sheep and Steve.png Steve with frustrated Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper.png Steve and Pail doing Pail's Leaf Dance.png Steve and Blue with Pail Periwinkle and Shovel.png Stripe Man with Frank and the Runner.png Blue and Steve and Rabbit and her teeter totter.png Blue and Steve with Orange Kitten.png Steve and Blue with Shovel and Mole Cricket.png Steve with a Gray Cloud and a Thermometer.png Steve holding 5 Blue Dollars.png Blue and Steve with Tame Lion.png Blue and Steve with Plum and Periwinkle Outside.png Steve and Blue Sitting on Their Names with a Messed Up Sentence Above Their Heads.png Steve and Blue with Two Apples and a Bowl Full of Water.png Sarah Scientist Showing Blood Flow with Her X-Ray Machine.png Steve and Fred with Split Felt Food.png Steve Asking What He Saw in the X-Ray Machine.png Steve and Sarah Scientist Looking in the X-Ray Machine.png Steve Jane and Carly in Jane's Book.png Monkey Steve Choreographer and Baby Lion Blue.png One Minute is Up.png Rare Jungle Dragon Fly.png Handy Dandy Potato.png Phone Ringing and Steve falling down.png Spaghetti Dance.png Space Alien Steve and Fish Blue.png Steve and Blue with Chimpunk on his bike.png Steve and Blue with Shovel and Pail and the Delivery Box in the Roller Coaster.png Still Waiting for Mailbox.png Shoes Don't Belong on Your Ears.png Steve with His Left Shoe on His Head.png Window Washer Steve.png Steve's S-Word Mix-Up.png Steve with His Partially Shaded Watch.png Steve and Boo Scaring Each Other.png Mailbox Listening to Steve's Funny Sound.png Steve with His Watch Stuck to the Screen.png Steve and Mailbox Making Each Other Laugh.png Tickety Steve and Blue.png Steve Blue Gopher Pail Shovel Mr. Salt Mrs. Pepper and Paprika in the porch.png Steve and Windy in Winter.png Steve in Silly Town.png Allosaurus Mama Stegosaurus Baby Stegosaurus Blue and Steve in the Land of Dinosaurs.png Steve and Blue in the Library.png Steve and Blue and Paprika with Baby Doctor Stork.png Steve and Blue with Starfish Octopus and Seahorse.png Steve Standing in Chalk Water.png Steve and Blue with Bug Spider Caterpillar and Little Miss Muffet in the Land of Great Discovery.png Slepping Beauty and Steve in Sleeping Beauty's Dream.png Steve Blue and Periwinkle in Periwinkle's City.png Steve and Blue and Antoinette in the Ant Colony.png Steve holding the word lion.png Steve in the Invention Workshop.png Steve and Blue in the Grandfather Clock.png Stripe Man and Snail at Superheroville.png Sir Steve A Lot Queen Blue and Good Dragon pretending the be the wind for the Magic Key.png Steve and Blue finishing the Black and White Movie.png Rain Girl and Steve in the Art Museum.png Steve on Safari looking for the Rare Red-Nosed Baboon.png Steve in Blue's Collage of her Play.png Blue and Steve at Boo's Haunted House.png 29C42237-0417-4784-AFD6-FCE7B4954B03.gif E02AFFAC-3277-4E94-9078-2BEB49E4C7B0.gif 54D183D8-7DAE-4B46-B856-818D619C258C.gif B6CEFAFB-69A1-4D87-BDCF-C7A705A7282C.gif 034C493B-8247-4724-9EAB-1DCFC303B1B2.jpeg Trivia *Steve is right-handed in the series, whereas Joe is left-handed. *Steve shares the same first name as his portrayed actor. *Steve had never found a clue by himself until the movie "Blue's Big Musical Movie." In every other one of Steve's appearances, he needed You, the viewer, to help him. *﻿Although, in the episodes "What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day" and "Blue's Big Mystery," he did find a clue just as fast as the viewers were pointing it out. *Steve is the older brother of Joe, who eventually became the show's host in 2002. *Steve mentions in the episode "Environments" that he had a pen pal from Peru, who lived by a wide curvy river. *Steve doesn't get startled as much. He did so get startled on 2 episodes; "Snack Time" and "Mailbox's Birthday." **In "Snack Time." he got startled when he was in the living room looking for Blue when and fell down backwards only to find out it was the phone ringing and that it was Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper telling Steve that Blue is in the kitchen. **In "Mailbox's Birthday," when he was in the middle of trying to figure out Mailbox's birthday party game with a tape player and a tape cassette, Tickety was trying to get his attention. Tickety tried calling out his name softly 2 times and then she shouted his name causing him to fall down backwards on his bottom instead of his back only to tell him that it was almost time for Mailbox's birthday party. *Steve does not appear in all the versions of the show when it went international, although his iconic outfit is unaltered when other people play his role, like Kevin from the UK. *On Disney Pixar's feature film "UP", a citizen similar to Steve watches Carl's house flying in town after being lifted by balloons. *Steve got Blue by wishing that he could have the blue puppy (Blue) in one of his storybooks, and when he said that, Blue came skidooing out of the book and into Steve's arms. *It is never revealed in the series if Steve has a full name, though fans consider "Burns" to be his last name. *Steve didn't mention Joe until "Joe's First Day" the first part of the 3-part TV-movie. *In "What's So Funny?," Steve thinks shoes belong on ears, though he is always shown wearing shoes on his feet. *Steve doesn't appear in Blue's Room, his brother Joe is the only one that does. *Steve is the 1st clue in Magenta Comes Over. *Steve lives at home with Blue until the episode with his name in it where he goes to college and his younger brother moves in. *Steve, Joe, Josh, Miranda and Julia are the only characters who are live-action, even though they are in a cartoon world, but whatever anything Steve touches turns live-action. * He is the answer to Blue's Clues in "Draw Along with Blue." *A cymbal brush sound effect is heard whenever Steve finds a clue. However, there a few moments where a cymbal brush sound effect is heard when Steve sees something that is not a clue. **In The Lost Episode!, the sound effect was heard when Steve sees a feather duster beneath a blanket, the puppet he made for Blue on the Thinking Chair and Blue's backpack in the backyard. **In Blue's Big Treasure Hunt, the sound effect is heard when Steve see's a picture of Little Miss Muffet on the wrapper he was holding. **In Hide and Seek, the sound effect is heard when Steve found Blue standing on top of the bed after hiding under the bed. **In The Wrong Shirt, the sound effect plays when Steve sees all the opposite changes that occurred after Bob skidooed into the house. **In Stormy Weather, the sound effect plays when Steve sees the snowy weather through the window. **Story Wall is the only Joe episode to feature the cymbal brush sound effect. It was heard during the beginning of the rabbit's story. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Live Action Characters Category:Humans Category:Hosts Category:Characters who were one of the three Blue's Clues Category:Blue's Clues Characters